Phoenix Sage
by mebassett99
Summary: A little girl dies one night at the hand of the murderous dark guild Bloody Scythe just like the rest of her town. But she lives thanks to a Phoenix and goes on with her life learning to wield her new magic and eventually runs into our favorite blonde and ends up getting dragged to Fairy Tail by the ever destructive son of Igneel. What stories will unfold now that she has joined.
1. Bloody End and Burning Beginning

**A Bloody end and burning Beginning**

I can remember it like it was yesterday, the day I died. Well I'm obviously alive now or I wouldn't be able to tell you my story but this is how it started, the day I died. The screams and blood still haunt me in my sleep and I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in years. The day was July 7th x777 the day my entire village was slaughtered by the dark guild Bloody Scythe.

* * *

I was a little girl, only seven, I had black hair that reached my shoulders and emerald green eyes. At the time I was wearing a pale purple sundress and black ballet flats. My mother and I were hiding in the kitchen and my father was supposed to come get us when it was safe. "Mom, why are we hiding? Where's Papa?" She just smiled softly and rubbed my head, but even at my young age I could see the fear in her eyes as she reassured me.

All of a sudden the door opens and the screams get louder and my papa comes in. He's panicked and clearly exhausted. He see's me and mom and the relief is evident in his eyes. "I'm glad you two are alright, but we should leave now before they find us." Mom nods and looks at me then back at papa. "What's the situation out there?" My father gets this dark look in his eyes but it also looks sad and kind of angry. "Bloody Scythe has decided to slaughter the village." My mom's eye's widen and my father starts pushing us toward the door and out the back into the forest. All of a sudden blood comes out of my dad's chest and there's a sword sticking out of him. My eyes widen in fear and a man wearing bloodied clothes and a mad look in his eyes pulls the sword out and my father falls to the ground defeated.

My mother sees my shocked state and what I didn't notice is that someone else holding a scythe had snuck up behind me. The man who was probably the guild master stands there with blood lust in his eyes, "Oh so these two survived, well we have to fix that." The next thing I know is there's a stinging in my abdomen and my mother's head is on the ground next to me. I don't know how long I had been lying there but I could feel myself dying and yet it felt like I was burning. Then I hear a voice and it's oddly soothing.

 _I have finally found you my soul's partner...but it would seem we could have met under better circumstances...listen closely dear one, do you wish to die?_

I crack my eyes open a little bit and see what looks like a fire. I then remember something my mom used to say to me all the time, you live for those you love. I muster my strength and shake my head no, I couldn't die there, not after my parents sacrificed themselves for me.

 _Very well. I will warn you now this is going to hurt, but when the process is complete you and I will be bound for eternity. Now my little hatchling brace yourself._

All of a sudden it feels like my body is on fire and I can feel something changing in me. Then paing erupts from my abdomen and I gasp, then just as quickly as it started it stopped and something feels different, then that voice is back.

 _Sleep my hatchling and I will explain everything when you wake._

Giving in to the exhaustion I sleep and that night was one of the first that I was plagued with nightmares. Blood everywhere and my mother's head just staring at me from the place it landed. I wake up screaming and then the reality of the situation hits me and I start crying over the loss of my parents.

I can feel something nudging my arm and I look up and see a beautiful bird that is just big enough to sit on my shoulder, and covered in lots of orange and red feather's that seem to change with the amount of light that is visible. I sniffle a little and wipe my eyes. "Who are you?...are you the one who saved me?" the bird nips my hand gently in affection and I can hear that voice again.

 _I do not have a name but I am the one who saved you...I promised you an explanation when you woke up so that is what you will get._

I nod my head and the voice sounds kind of like a guys. The more I look at the bird it reminds me of stories my mom told me about strange birds of light that live on the sun.

 _I am a phoenix and since I kept you from dying you are now a phoenix sage. You will have the ability to wield my magic and be able to protect those you care about._

I look at him in awe. "So I can use magic now! But what exactly is a phoenix sage?"

 _A phoenix sage keeps the balance of good and evil. You will be able to wield incredible power but at a cost...you won't be able to die until you fulfill your destiny and find someone worthy to pass your magic onto. Now young hatchling you still haven't told me your name young one._

I blink and realize he was right. "My name is Hana. My papa named me after the flowers…" I get softer and remember my parents are gone and I break into another round of tears. The phoenix just stands there comforting me and letting me cry out my sorrows. When I finally do stop it's well after dusk and the stars are out. Then I realize something. "You don't have a name do you. Why is that?"

 _All phoenix's are nameless and are only given a name when they find their souls partner. Meaning you get to pick my name._

I look at the stars and remember how papa taught me to use them to find my way like a guiding light and then it hits me. "Your name is stello. It means star and since papa used to say stars are a guiding light I think it fits."

 _Stello...I like it and a very fitting name indeed._

* * *

Little did I know in another forest miles away from my own a boy had just lost a father and how my life would change the moment I met him. I would find love and maybe for once get a good night sleep but only time would tell. This though was just the beginning.


	2. Hargeon

**AU(** ** _Important! Please read before starting chapter!_** **): Hana is supposed to be 17 when she goes to Fairy Tail not 14 so sorry for the mistake and it is going to be corrected in the future at some point. I am also working on updating my other stories but it is my senior year of high school and I am busy with homework and the like. I do plan on updating one of my older stories though Ruby's Red next so I hope you read that as well.**

 **Hargeon**

My appearance had changed over the years as I learned to hone my magic. I was no longer the scared little girl from seven years ago but a young women. Now I chose to dress in different shades of red in the form of a light red sleeveless turtleneck dress reaches my knees and black combat boots with red designs that looked like flames and a bird design on my skirt along with diamond earrings and black finger less gloves. To top it off later I found out from stello my eyes changed color to correspond with my magic and my hair had turned from black to a sort of burnt sienna that leaned more towards red than brown. I also have a black cloak on and most of the time the hood is up. In short I looked like a completely different person.

Taking on the name Hana Hidori and according to Stello it meant firebird in another language. I had also filled out quite nicely and gained a nice hour glass figure and I have a set of abs that I'm proud of to say the least. Enough about what I look like, on with my story.

* * *

It had been seven years since my parents were killed and Stello saved my life. I had grown and matured and was no longer the scared little girl I used to be, to put it bluntly I hit puberty. Not to mention Stello also got bigger and apparently he could change forms to hide himself, which was useful for the situation we were in now. You see about three months ago I met this girl named Lucy and after we beat up some bandits we decided to travel together. She took the title of best friend and she helped me through a few painful nights.

This also led to me telling her about my magic and stello, let's just say that they hit it off right away. She also introduced me to her celestial spirits and the only one I had a problem with was Taurus. It surprised her even more when aquarius and I actually got along though and I may have scarred her for life.

Anyways back to the situation at hand we were currently in a magic shop because Lucy wanted to look for more celestial keys. We were also informed that this was the only magic shop in town and Lucy was overreacting again. "What!? There's only one magic shop in this entire town?!" I just sigh and stand in the corner holding Stello who right now was in his go to form of a chameleon as he resided on my shoulder.

"Yeah. this is more of a fishing town than a magic town. Not even a tenth of the people here can use magic, so this shop mostly focuses on selling to travelling wizards." The old man behind the counter explains. "Lucy you should have figured this out from the fact that it is a port town. Besides weren't we headed somewhere to begin with." I have to remind her to look at the obvious sometimes. She just sighs and looks at me. " Oh well, I guess we came here for nothing. Let's go Hana."

We leave the shop and I glance at Lucy knowing the look on her face. "Go back in I'll just wait out here." She looks at me with stars in her eyes and hugs me, "Thank you Hana I'll be right back." as she runs back inside I glance at Stello. "You know she's going to come out with something right."

 _Doesn't she always, but I can understand that she wants to find more celestial keys just as you want to find more pure elements._

"I guess that makes sense, but wouldn't you find more celestial keys if you took jobs in a guild?" I Raise my eyebrow at stello.

 _That is true but we are heading to one specific guild after all. Do not fret chick we will get there eventually and you will find that which you seek._

I sigh and smile at Stello, "I should trust you more. You seem to be right more often than not." I hear a faint chuckle from him and then Lucy comes over and grabs my arm dragging me along with her, I can hear her ranting about the old guy from the shop. "Judging from all of that grumbling you tried to use your sex appeal to get a discount didn't you. So which did you get, I can smell a new key on you." She sighs in exasperation, simply because she can't get much of anything past my enhanced senses.

"I got the little doggie, Nikora! He's not a strong spirit but I've been looking everywhere for this one." I just nod and hear some squealing in the distance and apparently Lucy hears it too because she stops. We then hear something about a famous wizard salamander, I believe they said, who was currently in town. Then Lucy remembers something she read in a magazine once, "Salamander? The wizard who uses magic you can't buy in stores! He's in this town!?"

She runs off leaving me to follow. "Does she even know this guy's real name, or just what the public is calling him?" I follow and one look at the guy and I know he's not the real deal. That and I can sense the charm spell coming off of him. "Honestly, I'm okay with pretending to be someone you're not but this is disgusting. A charm spell really!"

 _If I remember correctly his real name is Bora. I believe he was kicked out of the Titan nose guild on bad behaviour._

I blink once processing the information then scowl as stello dispels the charm on Lucy just as someone bursts into the crowd "Igneel! Igneel is that you!?" I swear I've heard that name before but the boy looks confused out of his mind. "Who are you." Now that I really look at him he's wearing a red jacket with a black vest on underneath and white travelling pants along with sandals. To add on top of that is the fact that he's not wearing an undershirt and the pink hair on his head and a white scale like scarf.

At this point I just start tuning out Bora's ramblings and return my attention to Lucy. "You should be thankful to Stello for breaking the charm spell...oh that poor boy, those girls seem like they're out for blood." I wince as pinky gets beat up by the other girls for a second time. You can't blame me though it looks really painful.

I see Lucy glaring at the man, "He's disgusting, and thank you Stello." She says and pats the chameleon on my shoulder. "We should still thank him though, he did provide a distraction. Him, and now that I really look he's got a blue cat with him." Lucy nods and we go see the poor boy who's still on the ground so we walk over and Lucy goes for the direct approach. "He was a real creep wasn't he, Thanks!" This confuses him even more so I continue. "C'mon we'll explain why while we eat. It's a little after lunch so the restaurants shouldn't be too crowded…" He's looking at us like we just offered him the key to a bank or something, the cat too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm just watching him eat and food is flying everywhere as Lucy introduces herself and looks at me expectantly. I sigh and smile politely at him, "Hi I'm Hana and this guy is Stello. Nice to meet you." They just nod and keep eating, or rather inhaling their food. I can't blame them though since I can get the same way at times. Then Lucy starts explaining all about the charm spell and what happened with Bora.

"So that Salamander guy was using a charm spell. It can attract people even against their will. Sale of it was banned years ago though. What a creep, going that far to be popular!" I watch her facial expressions go from thoughtful to annoyed. "Thankfully you were there to distract him so Hana and Stello could cancel out the spell. This is our thanks for distracting him." He just keeps shoving food in his mouth and says, "I see."

I glance at Lucy and see her lecture look, so I go and tune it out. Until she says, "Come to think of it, it sounded like you were looking for someone." Now that I'm paying attention again it seems interesting. Then Happy answers. "Aye! Igneel!" Natsu goes to continue. "Were here 'cause we heard a salamander was coming to this town, but it was someone else." Happy nods as Natsu shoves more food in his mouth. "Yeah he didn't look like a salamander at all." This is all making more sense now.

"A salamander's a fire dragon, so we thought he'd be Igneel." I blink once absorbing the information, everything makes more sense now. I look at Stello and he seems nervous then Lucy who has also gotten over the initial shock says, "Why would there be a dragon in the middle of town!?" This makes them stop and give shocked expressions, which means they were just realizing this now.

Then Lucy puts her money on the table and looks at me, "We should be going, enjoy the food. C'mon Hana." I raise an eyebrow at her. "You can go ahead I'll stay for a little longer, I'll meet you in the park later." She nods and walks out of the restaurant but just as the waitress is saying goodbye Natsu and Happy are on their knees thanking her and saying what such a good person she is. It's almost pathetic how their doing it.

After Lucy finally gets out the door those two go back to stuffing their faces and ignoring me so I grab Stello by the tail and start interrogating him. "You know what's going on don't you. I've also heard you mention that name before, and don't even try to deny it!"

 _Igneel was an old friend of mine and when he took in an orphan he informed me of what he was going to do but also swore me to secrecy through the use of a fire oath._

"You should have said so before you crazy bird...and their staring at me aren't they." I look up and they're looking at me like I'm crazy, then Happy says. "That's not a bird, it's a lizard." I sigh and put Stello on my shoulder again. "It is too a bird. You're just not seeing it." Then Natsu looks at me strangely then leans over and smells me. "You smell weird. What magic do you use?" I poke his forehead and smirk, "You'll just have to wait and find out. Now I know for a fact use use dragon slayer magic and since you smell like a campfire, I'd have to say fire dragon slayer magic." He looks at me like I grew two heads.

"Your psychic! Fight Me!" I recoil a bit at what Natsu said. "Sorry but not now. I should go find Lucy it's getting late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had set and Lucy was nowhere in sight so I sniff the air and her smell is coming from a ship that just left port. To top it off Natsu has not stopped following me since we left the restaurant. I look back at the ship and realize that the ship has no intention of turning around. Then we hear some people talking about Salamander.

"Look! Look! That's Mr. Salamander's boat!"

"I wish I could've gone!"

"Salamander?"

"You haven't heard? The famous wizard Salamander is in town! I heard he's a member of Fairy Tail!"

I glance over to Natsu and he has this dark look in his eyes at the mention of the guild. I can hear him muttering something and then he looks at the boat again and starts vomiting. I walk over to him, "I have to go rescue Lucy, do you want a ride out there." I point toward the boat and then smiles at me. "Nah. Thanks anyways though." I just nod and climb up onto the railing preparing to jump. They both look at me curiously, "Your loss then. See you out there boys!" I smile and mock salute to them and jump off.

I can hear them screaming my name and halfway I feel the familiar warmth of Stello transforming and growing in size. I land on his back and he ascends up into the sky and I can hear Natsu following so I glance back. Turns out Happy is carrying him and sometime during my fall grew wings, and if I'm not mistaken it's Aera magic. I smirk at him as he gapes at me riding on Stello's back, "He really is a bird!" I look at him amused, "An explanation will have to wait for a later time for now I would think you wanted to beat the crap out of the the fire mage on that ship." He looks back at the ship and as soon as we're over it happy drops him.

I raise an eyebrow at his actions because I think he forgot it was a boat. I notice Lucy gaping at Natsu's actions as he suddenly collapses in a vomiting mess. I look at Lucy and smirk, "So what did that faker promise you?" She looks up in surprise, "Hana! Stello! I was tricked! That jerk said he would get us into Fairy Tail!" I sigh at her lack of perception when Natsu suddenly says, "Fairy Tail…" He collapses again and happy grabs Lucy around the waist and flies off, "We can talk later! Let's go."

Then Bora starts shooting fire at us and since I'm in the air dodging fire with happy and I look at the water below us and smirk grabbing a bracelet I always wore that extended into my staff that I used to channel my magic **(AN: staff is cover image for story).** I only had four elements at the moment but I had the ones I needed. I jumped off of Stello and the blue gem on my staff glowed and a magic circle appeared under my feet.

Just as I hit the water and should have sunk I instead was walking on it. I was using a pure element to control the water in small amounts. Just as Stello lands on my shoulder and turns back into a chameleon Lucy surfaces while holding out aquarius's key. I only smirk in amusement, "Lucy are you sure you want to summon her now?" She doesn't answer but plunges the end of the key into the ocean and says, "Open, gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" I watch as Happy starts to drool and Lucy is bragging.

I look at Aquarius and she seems mad. "Heed this, annoying child. Drop my key again and I'll kill you." I was right she is mad, and from the amount of water she's using we may have interrupted a date as well. "Lucy what happens now is your own fault." I use my magic and wrap myself in a dome of water as Aquarius uses her urn to make a huge wave, that not only washed the ship to shore but Lucy and happy as well. I sigh and found out she got me too apparently. I look at aquarius and smile, "Sorry about that, I warned her but she didn't listen to me." She just nods at me and starts to scold Lucy. I turn my attention to the ship that is now lying in its side on the beach. "Looks like we're drawing a crowd. The magic council is going to have a cow about this."

Then the people in the boat start to gegain their sense of balance and I activate my fire magic. I smirk, fire magic is my specialty, especially since a phoenix's flame burns as hot as the sun. Then I hear Natsu proclaiming he was from fairy tail, turns out my suspicions were right all along. Then I hear some goon confirm something else for me, "That emblem! He's the real deal Bora!" I break out into a full blown grin and land directly behind him, "You made a big mistake when you messed with my friend...For that I'll burn you to a crisp!" I smirk and pull my hood back with flames dancing all around me. "No one steals from a phoenix." He pales and shoots fire at me and the next thing I know Natsu is in front of me eating that creeps fire.

"You know that was a reckless thing to do. Now I really want to fight you!" I chuckle at his antics and smile at him, "First we have to take care of this creep, and his goons." Natsu smiles at me and I jump into the fray. I take out goons, giving them second degree burns, as Natsu takes on Bora. Then the bell tower falls to the ground and the fighting stops, though luck doesn't seem to be on our side as the army shows up shortly after. Next thing I know Natsu grabs my wrist and Lucy's with happy flying in the sky and stello on my shoulder. "Crap! Let's get outta here!"

Lucy who is as clueless as ever says, "Why do _I_ have to go!" I smile and start running alongside Natsu while pulling my hood up. "Do you really have to ask that Lucy!" Then Natsu smile's at both of us "You wanna join our guild, don't you!?" Lucy looks at him for a moment then at me and smiles back, "Yes!" I laugh a little, "Then don't complain and keep running! After all the army can be surprisingly fast when they want to be!"


End file.
